UNTITLED
by S.T. Syner
Summary: This book, the first of many, is about the life of a werewolf. He has been around for a long time, the trouble is he doesn't remember most of it. He has traveled around looking for clues to his past only to find himself caught in a fight between clans. I don't want to give away too much yet, mostly because I am still working on it. It is rated MA. not for the weak hearted.


_Well, here we go again…_ I said to myself as we loaded up the van. _Once again Seth had to open his mouth and ruin our lives._ I settled into my seat as we pulled out of the drive way. I looked back at our house as we drove down the street trying to remember all the happy memories. As I turned back around Seth had put his fist in front of my face causing me to hit my cheek on it.

"You better stop you bastard!" I said as I pushed his hand away.

"You better make me" he said sticking his tongue out.

"Is that a _challenge_? Are you challenging _me_?"

"Enough boys, Seth you leave him alone and there will be no challenges with in the family" said our father. He wasn't really my father; he kind of adopted me a few years back when I was in a bad place. He taught me how to control my temper and gave me a better choice at life. He only had one request, never turn my back on his family, and never bring harm upon them. I have not fail to do this yet and I don't plan on doing so, but his son, Seth, is hell bent on it.

I drifted off to sleep a few hours into the long car ride only to be woken up shortly after to a sharp pain in my side. "OUCH" I yelled as I jumped up only to be held down by the seat belt. I looked down to see a pencil lying next to me, and Seth pretending to be asleep. I picked it up and jabbed him in the leg than elbowed him in the face as he screamed in pain.

"ENOUGH!" Father yelled as the car skidded to a stop on the side of the road. "What did I tell you two? We have only been on the road for five hours and your both bleeding already. Get out and get some air."

"Oh Herald, just let them be boys. They won't kill each other" Mother said in her soft, gentle voice.

"I can't promise that" I said as I opened the door.

The air was cool and smelled of rain. We were somewhere in the forest on some back road that looked like it was never used. I stretched my body and heard Seth running at me. I quickly turned and grabbed his fist in midair, jerking him backwards. He stumbled and came at me again this time to tackle me to the ground. He always forgot that I had years of fighting behind me and I was fast, the fastest one I knew. As I side stepped out of the way I grabbed his long hair and yanked him backwards and to the ground.

"You better stop while your ahead boy" I said holding his face in a puddle of mud. Father came over and tapped me on the shoulder and so I let him go.

"Now you two better go run off your energy and get us some food. It's late and I want to be there before dawn" Father said as he brushed off Seth. "And I better not catch you two fighting in the woods, I don't care how much stronger you are I will still kick both your asses."

"Yes sir" I said as I headed into the forest. Father is around six foot and maybe one hundred and sixty, more bones than anything. He was old, but he could still move. Seth is about five foot eight and maybe one twenty, short scrawny kid with long blond hair, He looked like a girl to most. I am six three, two hundred, but I don't look a bit over one eighty. So did I believe that he could do that, no but I never wanted to have to find out.

As I walked into the woods I took off my hoody, feeling the cold, moist air on my skin and seeing the steam rise off my naked torso. A few deep breaths and I could smell everything, the trees with their old bark, and the grass slick with dew. Than the smell I was looking for, dinner. My eyes shot open and narrowed in the direction of the herd. I quickly tossed off my shoes and pants as I sprinted towards them. My body changed with every step, first the claws than the face and fur. As I ran into an open field I saw them scattered on the other side, unaware of my approach. Than out of the corner of my eye I see them, two men crouched down taking aim at the deer. I drop down out of sight unseen by either party. Then I hear the screams… Seth.

I pop up and run to the men where Seth has them cornered. One is badly hurt and the other in most likely dead. I pounce on Seth and throw him back. "What are you doing?" I growled.

"Just let me play, no one will know. They will just think it's another bear attack." Seth whimpered back. He knew that he was done for. The one rule of the family was never attack a human. They are weaker and slower and it is not fair. I looked back at the men, one had his throat ripped out and the other was taking aim at us. The shot rang out just as I ducked and Seth flew backwards, direct hit to the chest. He sprung back up and lunged at the man, that's when I took him out. I couldn't let him keep ruining our lives so I caught his throat midair with my hand and held him up. He dug his claws into my arm in an attempt to get me to let go, I didn't. The fear in his eyes was amplified by the look of terror and the tears. No Father to save him, no Mother to talk me out of it. Then I remembered my promise. I threw him to the ground and he immediately changed back coughing and wheezing.

Than another shot, I turned to look at the man. Smoke was rising up out of the barrel, the look of terror when I didn't acknowledge the bullet in my back. I had to fix what Seth had done. I changed back in front of the man. His body trembled as he shook in fright. "I am so sorry, but you have seen something you were never meant to see. I am truly sorry, may God be with you" I said as I slid behind him and broke his neck. "Seth you piece of shit, go and get your father and bring lots of wood."

The fire raged as we walked back to the van. _A simple campfire turned deadly after a wild bear attack_, that's all I could think about. Seth was still rubbing his throat as his father yelled at him. _Seth will get what is coming to him one day_. We still didn't catch any dinner.

The van was quiet, except for Mother sniffling in the front seat and Seth's wheezing. Father drove faster than normal to put distance between us and the growing red glow behind us. I drifted off to sleep once again. I always seem to have this dream of a nice looking girl, the dream is always blurry but she is always clear. I know her somehow, but I don't recognize her. "Hello" she says with an out stretched arm. "Hel…" a loud siren woke me up as it blew by. Father and I knew where they were going, so he sped up a little more.

"Have that dream again son?" father asked looking at me in the mirror.

"Yeah, I wish I knew what it meant, if it means anything at all" I said fogging up the window with my breath.

"Well one day you will remember your past, till than you can't stress about it" father said with a smile.

"Your right, I will and then she will magically be right in front of me" I replied with a smirk. _I really wish I knew what happened to me to cause my memory loss._

I can still remember the day I woke up, about six or seven years ago. It was a hot summer day in the middle of the dessert, nothing around but one cactus. When I sat up I saw a few vultures walking around me trying to see if I was eatable. I was naked with nice red tint; I must have been there for a few days. I stood up, staggered a little than fell to my knees and dry heaved for a good ten minutes. Off in the distance I could hear some small engines romping through the dessert. The sounds grew louder and louder so I tried to get away, but once again I fell to the ground.

"Dad! DAD!" I heard a few yards away.

"Sir? Are you okay sir?" said a deep raspy voice. I tried to answer but I couldn't speak, all I did was cough out dust. "Here man, take a drink of this, don't chug it just sip."

I took the bottle from the blurry figure and sipped the water, it burned my dry throat and made me dry heave again. There were three people standing in front of me, the father I assumed and two teenage boys by the sound of their voices. I took another sip of water and the burning wasn't as intense but the dry heaving got worse. "How long have you been out here?" asked one of the boys.

"I… I don…" was all I could muster before blacking out. I woke up in the bed of a camper trailer being towed down the high way. I somehow had basketball shorts on and a thick cream of some sort over my body, probably for the sun burn I had. I had no memories in my head and no matter how hard I thought I couldn't think of who I was and what I was doing before I woke up. I looked at my body hoping something would jump my mind, no luck. The three long scars on my leg looked like I had been scratched by Wolverine; a few on my chest looked like bullet holes. The few tattoos I had looked old and wore out, maybe fifteen or twenty years old. The only one that looked newer than the rest was above my heart, a weird eclipsed moon with a four-point star in it. It was faded black bit still more visible than the rest. It was kind of raised and felt different from the others.

"Oh, you're awake" came a small voice from the door. "I was just coming in to check on you. We are taking you to the hospital; Why where you out there anyways?"

"I… I don't… remember. I don't… know…"

"No, it's okay, save your strength. Just lay there and rest some more, you look like you went through hell and back." She said eyeing my body head to toe and back. She was short, with short blond hair. She had to be the mother of the two boys, or the oldest daughter. She left closing the door behind her. The distinct click of the lock made me chuckle. I looked around the room, it was not very big but it had a lot of class. The sheets were of a floral design, I had to move the one I was on to see it. The drapes matched the bedding and the mirror in the corner had a flower painted on it. I leaned over and looked out of the window and saw a packed four lane highway, must have been rush hour. I stood up, slowly, and limped to the door. I put my ear to the door and listened to the conversation that was going on.

"Did you see how burnt he was? Must have been out there for a few days; poor guy was half dead" said the one who came into the room.

"Martha, I saw him… remember I was the one who put the lotion on him, and don't tell dad but I couldn't stop putting lotion on him. I mean ever see a body like that? He wasn't even flexing and I could have washed clothes on that stomach" another girl said.

"Jessika you better not get any ideas, you don't even know him. Why do you think we have to keep the door locked?" said the oldest daughter I assumed.

"Sis…" yup oldest daughter, "you're not fooling me I saw what you were staring at when you put those shorts on him. Spent a little extra time around the waste area I saw it" said Jessika. We sped up again; the traffic out of the window was thinning. My attention turned back to the girls who were now laughing at a joke I must have missed.

"Ha, I bet you would do that. All I am saying is ever since Bobby left me I haven't had _anyone_ to turn to. I am not saying now, maybe not at all but you don't let something _like that_ walk away without at least attempting" Jessika said in a whisper.

"Yeah, you are right. That is something I wouldn't let go either, I already got a hand full when I was dressing him" snickered Martha.

"HA, I KNEW IT" Jessika exclaimed followed by Martha shushing her. The chairs moved and I heard someone walking to the door. I quickly jumped, attempted to at least, back into bed and pretended to be asleep right as the door unlocked and slowly opened. The trailer swerved a little sending both girls tumbling to the bed. I jumped up in surprise and they both screamed at my quick movement.

"Oh, sorry" they both said together. I stared at them clueless as what to say. They both looked back with smiles as they slowly stood back up. Jessika was a little taller than her sister with brunet hair. She was at least five years younger than Martha, but they both were beautiful. The trailer slowed to a stop and there was a reflection in the window that read 'EMERGENCY'. The door opened outside and the father peeked in. "Girls quit flirting and get out here" he yelled. They left but not without looking me over again. I walked out after them, using the walls as a crutch.

I stepped out of the trailer and they immediately stuck me in a wheelchair and handcuffed me to it.

"What's go…"

"Standard procedure Sir, for all of our safety" said a tall lengthy cop. "Do you know your name, where you come from, what you were doing out there?"

"No, I can't remember anything" I said looking around for something to jog my memory.

"What's all this on your body?" he asked.

The father answered "The girls just went a little crazy with the aloe."

"Did he have anything in his pockets when you found him?" said another cop from behind us.

"No Sir, he didn't have any pockets. We looked around for his camp or at least his clothes but we couldn't find either" replied the father.

"Well okay, Thanks Tom. Must just be another kid on the drugs, we will take care of him" said the first cop. They took me through the double doors at the end of the hall and put me in a bed, with the handcuffs. A little while later a nurse came in with a basket full of stuff.

"Good Morning. How are you feeling?" she asked

"Okay, I can't remember anything though, and I feel like there is something important I should be doing." I said watching her every movement. I felt weird suddenly, hot and clammy. Like one feels after eating a hot pepper for the first time. I could smell the nurse's perfume, lavender, but I also smelled her scent. The sweet smell of her sent drove me wild. I could feel her movements as she hurried about the room; her heartbeat was loud in my ears.

"Okay, so I am going to draw some blood and get you started on an I.V. how does that sound?" she asked finally turning to face me. "Whoa, are you alright? You look flushed." She said with a worried look. "I think I will do the I.V. and we can draw blood later."

She hurried over to her basket and pulled out the bag, hung it on the pole and got out the needle. "Okay this may sting a little" she said as she grabbed my hand. I could feel her pulse it was fast, her breaths were short and her eyes narrowed. I could smell her scent better now, throwing me even deeper into this pit I was in. She jabbed the needle into my skin and I was snapped out of my trance. Our eyes met, she had vivid brown eyes that held eternity in them, and she bit her lip as she walked back over to her tray. "I will be back soon" she said as she left closing the door behind her.

The door swung open and the same two cops came in. "You remember anything yet junky?" said the short fat one.

"Paul easy, we don't know if he is using or not" said the other. "Do you know why you were out there?"

"No, no I don't. I'm sorry I can't remember anything. I wish I could help you but I only know I woke up in the dessert right before they found me" I said.

"Well what's going to happen now is a blood test to see if you have been using drugs, and maybe it will show us your identity. So until than just relax and cooperate with everyone okay?" said the tall cop. The nurse came in with her gate a little different than before, and her scent a lot stronger.

"Yes Sir, I don't mean to cause any trouble" I said as the two cops left. The nurse closed the door behind them, and I could see her auburn hair was redone from before. She walked back over to her basket and got out the empty vials. She messed with some other stuff before sitting on a stool next to the bed.

"Okay Sir, I am going to take your blood now, if you're scared of needles don't look okay" she said playfully. She swabbed the inside of my elbow and placed the tunicate on my arm. "Boy, whatever work out plan you have you should tell me" she said looking over my body. She stuck the needle in my vain and the dark red blood trickled into the vial. Her shirt scrub wasn't buttoned on top so I could see down her shirt, and she leaned forward so I could. Her white skin was dotted with freckles all over. She had a nice set of boobs, with no bra. She changed out the vial and stretched her back, causing her scrubs to get tight showing off her erect nipple.

"Almost done" she said in disappointment. She caught my eyes on her chest and called me out. "Eyes to yourself mister" she played. I tried to apologize but all she said was "don't be". She stood up and carried the blood to her basket. She dropped a piece of paper and bent down to get it, bending at the waist only. She snickered as she caught me staring at her heart shaped but and quickly popped back up. "Now you get some rest, the results will be in tomorrow" she said as she turned off the lights and closed the door behind her. The room was lit by the busy street below; the sounds of the outside world were soft. My eyes grew heavy as the bag of fluid neared half empty.

I woke up to a male nurse changing out the I.V. The sun was shining almost directly in my face. The nurse moved the curtain to block the sun then said "good morning Sir. How did you sleep?" I was still a bit groggy but managed an answer. "Oh that's good. This is your fifth bag since last night. Do you remember anything yet?" He questioned as he brought me in my lunch.

"No, I don't. Do they know what is wrong with me?" I asked examining the food, chicken salad sandwich, pudding and some juice.

"They believe it's caused by severe dehydration, but only a CT scan would confirm that. So since we don't know if you have insurance we can't do one" he said as he leaned against the wall to flip through the channels on the T.V. I nodded at his answer as I took a bite out of the sandwich, dry and un-flavorful. He stopped on the movie channel and left me the remote. "The test results should be in by tonight. So you might be released than as well." I nodded once again as he left me to eat and watch T.V.

An hour or so later he came back to get my tray and check on the bag. It was barley gone so he left without a word. The movie (Bruce Almighty) was just getting over so I took a nap. I woke up to the door being knocked on. "Hello?" a familiar voice said as it opened.

"Oh, sorry to wake you" said the father from the other day.

"It's no problem, thank you for finding me" I said as I sat up.

He nodded "This is my family, you have already met the girls" he said as he pointed. They both waved and tried to peek at my body again, but frowned when they couldn't see it. "My twin boys, who helped me drag you in, Terry and Larry" he pointed to two scrawny teenage kids both with braces. "And my wife Claire" he said as she walked into the room. She was taller than her daughters and had long black hair that was down to her but. "Hello again" she said as she came in, unlike her daughters she avoided trying to get a glance at my body which made me feel good inside. "My name is Lance, do you remember yours yet?"

"No, I am afraid not. It's nice to meet you all, again." I said smiling at them. "What brings you all back here?"

"We just wanted to see if you were okay, and to offer our home to you. Just until you can get back on your feet of course" said Claire.

"Oh okay, thank you. So I am trustable now? You don't have to keep the doors locked?" I said giving a quick look at the girls who immediately turned red when the realized I had heard their conversation.

"Yes, for now at least, your results came back as a negative for everything and the background D.N.A. tests were negative as well" Lance said looking at his daughters. Who were having a quiet conversation in the corner.

"Oh okay, that is good than. Too bad I couldn't have done something wrong in the past, I would have known who I am" I said with a cheesy grin.

"Yeah that is true, well we won't keep you any longer, time to go kids" he said as he rounded his family out of the door. "We will be back when they release you okay?"

I nodded as they closed the door. So there I was, alone with nothing. My first memories were of not having memories, great way to start my new life I thought. I was deep in concentration when the cops showed back up.

"So how's the memory?" asked the short cop. "Sorry about yesterday, there is a lot of drugs going on around here lately."

"Don't worry about it, you were only doing your job" I said. The tall cop was outside of the door talking to the red head nurse. She was wearing a white outfit today, a skirt and button up shirt so all the guys were staring.

"Well they are going to release you soon so if you ever need anything or you remember anything give us a call" he said as he handed me his card.

"So I just call 911 right? HEY I remembered that, but that's it" I said.

"Well it's a start and no our office number is on the card" he said with a smile. The nurse walked in and put down her basket, turned to the cop and glared at him.

"So could you take off the handcuffs so I can get him signed out?" she asked briskly. The cop nodded, un-cuffed me and walked out the door. The nurse closed the door and locked it. She quickly turned around and smiled. "We don't have much time…"

She walked over to my bed and grabbed my hands. She held them on her chest and said "I saw you looking at them yesterday, now I want to show them to you". She jumped on top of me and made me slowly unbutton her top. Revealing her B cup boobs, they were held up by a black lacy bra. Her stomach was tight and you could see the outline of her abs. She reached under the blankets to feel my stomach; this turned her on because she moaned as she kissed me. My hand moved down to her skirt to take it off. She slapped them and said "the skirt stays on, but I'm not wearing any panties". I placed my hands on her back and un-did her bra strap. It fell onto my chest and she slipped her hands out and threw it to the ground. Her boobs didn't move when they were released from their lacy prison. Her nipples were small but long. I moved my mouth from hers to her nipple and she moan in pleasure. Her hand moved down to my waist and grasped my semi hard cock. I took one of my hands and brought it up her skirt, finding her dripping wet pussy and rubbing her clit. "Oh yes" she cried out in pleasure humping my fingers. She let out a loud moan and her body quivered as an orgasm rocked her body. She moved her hands to my chest and slowly kissed her way down to my dick.

She took it in one hand and licked it from bottom to top flicking her tongue on the tip. She sucked on the head and moved her hand up and down in unison. My toes curled as she let it go deeper and deeper in her mouth. She rolled her tongue around the head and I lost it. I shot my load strait down her throat. I must have pumped it out for a few good minutes.

"You were backed up I see, and you taste so good" she said as she sucked my dick hard to get every last drop she could. I grabbed her arms and pulled her up to me, than I grabbed her hips and brought her pussy to my face. I licked her pussy from the bottom to the top, stopping to flick her clit and suck on it hard. Her scent was heavenly and she tasted like pure sugar. She moaned and bucked as she sat on my face. I plunged my tongue deep into her pussy as she came her body writhing in pleasure. I never stopped. I sucked on her clit and nibbled on it as well. Each minute her orgasms came faster and harder. I stuck two fingers in her tight pussy and pushed on her g-spot while sucking on her clit. This made her buckle in two as her orgasm swept over her. She begged me to stop but she was grinding her pussy against my tongue every time, she wanted more, needed more. "Oh fuck yes!" she yelled as her biggest orgasm rolled through her body bringing her strait as a board. She twitched her way away from my face and gave my dick another good slobbery suck.

She squatted down over my dick and as it glided into her tight pussy she moaned in pleasure. She bounced her hips up and down moaning and whimpering. "oh yeah, yeah fuck yes" she would say over and over. Her orgasms came fast and hard as she slammed her pussy down on my dick. She fucked me hard and fast screaming in pleasure. I started to suck on her nipples and she moaned louder. Her thighs gave out so she dropped to her knees and not missing a beat she rocked her hips back and forth hard and fast as her body twitched with pleasure. She gave one last loud scream as she pushed my dick deep into her cervix than fell to my side.

I rolled her onto her back; it was my turn to be on top. I plunged my dick deep into her as she dug her nails into my back. I went slowly at first her moans were gentle as she sucked and bit my lip. With every breath she grew louder, her breaths were short and sporadic. She reached down and started playing with her clit and her nipples. Soon her moans her loud as another orgasm hit her. Her pussy tightened around my dick so I went faster, causing her orgasm to continue. Her nails dug deeper and deeper into my skin. The pain felt so good, she wrapped her legs around my back. "Cum for me baby, cum, don't pull out" she screamed as I pumped harder and faster. Her last orgasm made her arch from her shoulders to her hips and as her pussy tightened I shot my load deep into her pussy. Again I must have pumped it out for three minutes or so. I pulled out my dick and my cum rolled out of her pussy. She beckoned me over her and she sucked and licked my dick clean. She was still playing with herself as she sucked me dry again, than cleaned up her cum covered fingers. She got an empty glass from the side table and held it below her. She squatted once again and pushed out most of my cum.

"Damn babe, you really filled me up. I think most of it went past my cervix" she said as she looked at the glass. "Well can't waste it" she said with a smile, than drank the creamy fluid, using her tongue to play with it in her mouth. She swallowed it and gave me a smirk, her eyes glistened with joy.

"What was that all about?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I don't really know. When I was in here yesterday I just became lustful towards you, and today I couldn't control myself." she said as she picked up her clothes. "I didn't want to do anything with you, but when your tests came back clean" she paused and looked at my nude body, my penis half erect. "I just had to act on my feelings, and I am glad I did" she said as she lifted her skirt up. Her pussy was still dripping my cum, her waxed skin shimmered from our mixed liquids. She took a towel and whipped herself. She threw it to me and I cleaned off what she had missed, which wasn't a lot.

"So, what do I have to do to get released?" I asked throwing the towel on the ground.

"Oh, just sign this paper" she said while handing it to me.

"But I don't know my…" it hit me like a ton of bricks, some memories flashed by, too fast to recognize what was happening in them. The only thing I could remember was a bright red moon and my name, James. I looked at the nurse who was playing with herself again, trying to get the leaking fluid out and licking it off her fingers. She caught my eye again with a puzzled look. "James" I said, "James is my name". I quickly signed the paper in fear of forgetting it again. I stood up to hand he the paper, but instead she grabbed my dick.

"I will not let you leave till I have another taste of your delicious cum" she said dropping to her knees. Before I could say anything the suction of her mouth was surrounding the base of my penis. She was staring up at me with her beautiful brown eyes as she slowly sucked on my dick like a popsicle. She pushed my dick down her throat and swallowed, her throat massaging the head with every pulse. She gagged a little when she pulled it out but just coughed and went back to business. She went faster and sucked harder rolling her tongue around and massaged my balls with her hands. I was close to finishing when she stopped. She looked at me and grinned. She flicked her tongue up and down my dick and sucked on my balls. I was at the very edge, and she knew it. She rolled her tongue around the tip and plunged it deep down her throat. She grassed my skin with her teeth all the way up and with one last moan I exploded into her mouth. She closed her lips around the tip of my penis and sucked hard. I grabbed her head as she sucked, bringing me to orgasm again and again. Every shot filling her mouth, and every drop went down her throat.

"Damn you taste so good" she said licking her lips. She stood up, buttoned her shirt and grabbed her stuff. "If you ever want to come back, my name is Amber. I will be here" she said as she opened the door.

"Okay" I managed to say still shaking from the pleasure. I picked up the basketball shorts and tank top from the table and slowly put them on. I walked out of the room where another nurse was waiting for me with the wheel chair. He motioned for me to sit but I refused. I had to build up my strength again somehow.

The walk took a long time, I had to brace myself against the wall most of the way. At the end of the twisty hallway the double doors were open and I saw Lance waiting for me. He waived and walked towards us.

"The nurse said you were released a while ago, what happened?" he asked looking at his watch.

"I was having a good talk with the nurse, I remembered my name as well, it's James" I said trying to change the topic.

"That's great! Anything else you remembered?" he asked as he got under my shoulder to brace me as we passed the doors.

"No, that's it so far." We walked to his truck, without the trailer. His truck was an older Chevy but it still sounded and looked new. He must have cared for that thing like it was his child. He drove out of the parking lot and turned to get on the highway.

"If you want to take a nap you can, it a little bit of a drive to get home" he said adjusting the radio volume.

"No I have slept enough I think, what kind of business are you in?" I asked

"Oh, I'm an ex-marine. Retired few years back, well forced retired I should say" he started. "I was in for twenty years, could have done another twenty but it's a young man's war now. The battle field changed fast and if you didn't know how to use a computer, well you were bound to be replaced. That's what happened to me."

"Oh I'm sorry, are you managing without your job?" i asked as I looked out into the blackness.

"Yeah, I knew I was going to retire so I paid everything off, now we just cruse in that camper during the summer. Living life the way it should be I guess" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh" I was all I could think of. My mind was racing trying to remember the flashes in my head. It seemed like a war zone, but it was too blurry to tell. The black on white images blended together so I couldn't tell if it was made up or a memory from my past. It could have been hours for all I knew when we stopped in front of a double story house.

"Welcome home" Lance said as he got out. I opened my door and stumbled out, still weak in the legs. "We are having a cook out tonight, thought maybe if you get some actual food in you, you'll feel better"

"That sounds like a good idea. I can't remember the last time I ate" I said smirking. Lance laughed and helped me up the front stoop. The door opened and the smell of steak flooded my nose. Rosemary and garlic filled the house, my mouth watered as I took it all in. As we walked by the living room I saw the girls sitting on the couch deep in conversation.

"We made you a bed in the spare room; I found some of my old clothes and laid them on the bed. Don't take your time getting dressed, dinner will be done shortly" he said as he pointed down the hall. I was walking better now; the smell food must have awakened my muscles a little. I limped to the room at the end to find a pile of clothes; most of them looked like they came from the seventies. I dug through the pile till I found a newer shirt. It must have belonged to one of the boys. I didn't think that 'Skillet' was a shirt for him. I put it on leaving my gym shorts on, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey, that's my shirt" said Terry.

"Oh, I am sorry, do you mind if I wear it?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and walked off. Claire came around the corner and smiled.

"I knew you would like that shirt better than the others, which is why I _accidentally_ stuck it in there. Dinner will be done shortly James till then go walk around the house. Our house is your house, just stay out of the girl's room" she said with a wink and turned back to the kitchen.

The house was big, on the top floor there was five rooms. The master suite had the same flower decorations that the camper had. I didn't cross the threshold but I saw a giant walk in closet full of shoes, and a tiny closet next to that that must have been just for Lance. The bathroom had an ivory look to it, shinning like it was freshly polished.

The other side of the floor held the children's rooms, the boys on one side and the girls on the other. Each set shared a bathroom; the boys' was a mess, full of clothes and junk. Their rooms were painted blue, but the posters of half nude women covered most of the walls. The girls' rooms were clean and orderly, like they had just cleaned them. One room was pink with pictures of boy bands covering the wall. There was a poster of some guy posing without a shirt on stapled above the bed. The other room was purple; the stereo was playing some type of hard rock. The room didn't have posters but it had lyrics to songs written all over. The smell of vanilla was strong in the room, it was an attempt to cover up the smell of something else, but I couldn't name it.

Downstairs had the living room, the girls still talking quietly, the T.V. was huge, at least eighty inches. The room was painted a dark red and there were three book shelves, two stuffed full of books, the other over flowed with movies. There were speakers all around the room and it had no windows. I left without the girls even knowing I was there. A few storage rooms were packed with random board games and extra linen. The dining room had a massive table that could fit at least twelve people. The chandelier light was dimmed but the crystals attached to it still shimmered.

"Oh, there you are" said Claire poking her head into the door way. "Dinner is almost ready, go wash up and take your seat" she said pointing to the door across the hall. I nodded and turned, the girls were walking to the washroom as well. They both stopped and blushed. They were wearing tank tops, without bras, and booty shorts that showed off their long legs. I smiled and walked into the room. The girls followed suit, blocking me in after I was done.

"Excuse me" I said as I squeezed by them. They giggled as they fell into each other after I passed them. I took a seat and took a deep breath. The food smelt amazing, my mouth watered as I saw the serving tray being loaded in the kitchen. The twins walked in and Larry said "Oh that's my seat, and hey that's Terry's shirt."

"Boys, you stop that, he is our guest and you will treat him like so" said Lance as he walked in with the steaks. "Go get your sisters it's time to eat." The girls walked in shortly after and sat down across from me, both giggling and blushing. Claire walked in with the rest of the food, mashed potatoes and gravy and a bowl of mixed vegetables.

"Mom, where are the rolls?" asked Martha.

"Thank you dear, I almost forgot about them" Claire said as she ran to the kitchen. After a few moments she returned with a bowl full of rolls, fresh out of the oven. She sat down and looked at me. "I hope you don't mind but we say Grace before each meal" she said extending her hand towards me.

"No, I don't mind" I replied taking her hand and doing the same to Larry. I thought it was weird that I knew what Grace was, but I had no clue how it went.

Our Father in heaven,

hallowed be your name.

Your kingdom come,

your will be done,

on earth, as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread,

and forgive us our debts,

as we also have forgiven our debtors.

And lead us not into temptation,

but deliver us from evil.

I jumped back in surprise as I had another flash back to my past, this time a little more clearly.

"What's wrong?" cried Claire.

"I just had a flash back" I exclaimed. "I was in a war, fighting for my life. I was wrestling with this guy and threw him off a cliff." I said looking down at the floor. "But, that's all I can remember."

"You're okay son, war does that to people. I still have the nightmares as well" Lance said motioning me to sit down. I resumed my seat, taking a look around the table. The twins had fear in their eyes as they tried to scoot away from me. Lance had his attention turned to his food, trying not to make me uncomfortable. The girls' eyes were wide, they had goose bumps on their arms and necks, and I could see their erect nipples poking into their tops. Claire was looking at me, her hand on my arm. Her expression was caring when she spoke "Don't worry James you will have your memories back, even the good ones."

I nodded and looked back at the food. My stomach growled as I picked up a steak, the blood dripping off onto my plate. I scooped some potatoes and vegetables next to the steak. The food looked so good, all of it looked like it belonged in a cook book.

"No sense staring at it, dig in people" Lance said as he cut his steak.

"What happened to your sun burn?" asked Jessika, using it as an excuse to look at me.

"I don't know" I shrugged "all that cream you put on me must have healed it" I winked. She shivered with joy as she remembered rubbing me down. I took a bit of the potatoes, the garlic was heavy in them but it wasn't over powering. I cut into the steak and the blood pooled out, my mouth watered at the sight of it. The steak melted in my mouth as I chewed, the sage and rosemary kissed my tongue. I couldn't stop eating. I was done with my plate before everyone else barely started.

"Have some more James, I cooked extra for you" Lance laughed with a mouth full of food. I dug in again getting a bigger helping of everything, I don't know when I ate last but I knew it had to have been awhile. I finished my third plate as everyone was cleaning their first. "Okay girls, it's your turn to do the dishes" Lance said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes daddy" they said as the cleared the table.

"How was your meal?" asked Claire looking at my stomach. She was eyeing my body much like her daughters, just not as noticeable.

"It was the best first meal I think I could have had" I said after I finished my glass of water. She smiled and jumped as something metallic dropped it the kitchen.

"The hell was that?" she yelled as she ran towards the kitchen. After a few curse words and some yelling she came back. "Kids knocked over the trash can fooling around"

"Are they okay?" I questioned. She nodded as she cleared the dishes from the table. The twins left sneaking past me as if I wouldn't see them.

"So what do you want to do James? Go to bed, watch a movie? Your choice as to what family fun we have tonight" he said standing up and stretching.

"Well, we can watch a movie I suppose, I have slept enough like I have said before" I said copying his movements.

"Okay, just making sure. Don't want you to hurt yourself or anything" he said as he walked into the kitchen. I followed and walked straight into Jessika, knocking her down.

"You looked like you just ran into a wall" laughed Martha.

"Ha, ha very funny" Jessika replied as she got up. She got up with straight legs so that way her but was directly towards me and since her shorts were tight I could see the outline of her pussy. She straightened up slowly making sure I saw what she wanted me to see. All the while everyone was laughing.

"So what movie are we going to watch James?" asked Claire.

"Well, I don't know. Someone should pick for me" I insisted.

"I will!" shouted Martha as she darted out of the room. She returned a few moments later and said it was ready. We all headed to the living room, it was dark with only the intro screen on the T.V. The music was playing out of the surround sound. Everyone had their seats before my eyes adjusted. There were only two seats left; one was in the middle of the girls who were padding it for me to sit. The other was an old recliner in the corner, so I took that one and watched the girls' faces pout.

The chair was rather comfortable and I felt right at home in it. Martha started the movie and took one look at me and in the darkness I could see her wink. It was an older movie, comedy type. It was a love story about some guy who goes to war and meets the love of his life. He leaves her when he travels around the world so to cope with his feelings he drinks a lot. There is a lot of fighting and sex in the movie, and every time they cut from the sex seen all three girls sit up straight and stretch to glance over at me. The movie ends with him finding his true love again, but she is married with someone else kid. He kills himself in the end because he couldn't handle living without her. _Stupid movie_ I thought to myself.

Lance turned the dimmer lights up and walked over to the twins, both were asleep. After a few tries they woke up and staggered off to bed. Claire and the girls were in tears talking about the movie. Lance rolled his eyes and said good night.

"Good night." I returned as I stood up. I started to walk out of the room when Claire stopped me.

"There is bath stuff in the spare bathroom. Go take a relaxing shower before you go to bed. I will take the clothes off the bed so you can sleep tonight. Tomorrow we can go get you some clothes that you like as well" she said as she stood up. I smiled and walked to my room.

The bathroom was decorated in ducks. They were everywhere to include the toilet seat cover. I shrugged it off and placed the bed clothes I found on the counter. I only turned the water on heat; it seemed natural for some reason. The steam filled the room. It was nice to feel the moist air around me. The water felt good on my bare skin, though it didn't burn like I thought it should have. The scratches on my back stung a little as the water pounded on them, but the sensation went away soon after.

It seemed like forever when I finally got out. The steam was thick so I opened the door. I grabbed the towel and briskly dried off, the steam made it impossible. I reached for my clothes but couldn't find them. I looked on the floor but they were gone. _Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me_ I thought. _Maybe I never brought them in_ I convinced myself. I walked out of the bathroom into my room and sensed there was someone else there. The light next to the bed flicked on and there wearing nothing but a baggy shirt was Claire.

"My husband is asleep now, I would never do this but I can't resist my temptation towards you" she said sitting up. "There is just something about you that brings me to you."

"No, we can't do this. Lance trusts me, and you should be faithful" I said turning on the light. She stood up on her knees and took off her shirt. Her boobs bounced as they fell out, after four kids they were at least Ds. Her nipples were tan and huge. Once again after the kids they were abused. Her waist was small but her hips were big. She had a little pooch for a stomach but it was still sexy. The scent of her wet pussy drove me crazy. She had a strip of hair above her clit that excited me. She lifted one knee to show her pussy better. She began to rub her clit and nipples while she begged me with her eyes.

"No" I whispered. "We cannot do this."

"Really, you're going to turn me down?" She looked shocked. She grabbed her shirt and walked over to me. She grabbed my hard throbbing cock with her hand. "You know you want me, your dick wants to be inside me I know it." I pushed her hand away and opened the door. "I will go straight to my husband and tell me that you tried to rape me if I walk out that door" she said running her fingers up and down my body.

"If that's what you want to do, than go do it" I said as I walked away from her. I saw my clothes on the dresser so I knew she was watching me in the shower. She looked at my body and my weakening erection and walked out the door. I heard her bedroom door close quietly, lances snores were not disturbed. I closed my door and laid in bed. The sound of the running water in the tub upstairs was soothing, and the thought of Claire using the water to get off put my mind at ease. I fell fast asleep.

I was awoken by someone playing with my penis. I turned the light on to find Claire sucking on my dick, her tongue caressing every inch of it. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax, you were moaning just a minute ago" she pleated. She was better than the nurse at it. Her tongue and her lips worked opposite from each other. Her head bobbed as she sucked me hard. Her hand was stroking my shaft as she sucked on the head like a straw. I felt like she was going to give me a hickey on the tip. I was getting close, I tried to get her off but my hands were tied to the bed post. "Don't even bother trying to get free" she said with a smile as she rode her teeth along the skin of my penis. She went down as far as she could and dug her teeth into my skin. The pain was pleasurable, she drug her teeth to the tip where she sucked hard her head bobbed faster and faster stopping only to spit on it to lubricate her hand as she stroked my cock faster. I started bucking and she plunged my dick into her cheek as I exploded my load filling her mouth. She gaged as it hit her throat, she was surprised at how big my load was. With every pump she swallowed, cum dripping out of her mouth as she coughed when she gagged. Her eyes tearing up as she chocked on my cum forcing it out of her nose. My last pump shot into her mouth and she released my dick coughing and gagging a little. She whipped her mouth and nose on her shirt. Then pulled it off and threw it to the ground. She smiled as she bent back down to lick up the cum she spilled. Her tongue was gentle and erotic, using it to scoop the cum into her mouth. Mm she purred as she tasted the last bit, she giggled as she looked at me.

"Your turn" she said as she crawled up to my face. Her nipples grassed my lips as she came up. She forced one into my open mouth and moaned when I suckled on it. Her pussy was grinding on my dick as she switched nipples. I bit down this time and she gave a squeal of enjoyment. My dick was getting hard again as she grinded her wet pussy up and down the shaft, making sure not to let it go in. Her moans became more intense as she bucked harder and harder. Her juices poured out of her as she glided up and down. Her nails dug deeper and deeper into my chest as she finally let out a load "Oh, Yessss" and her body quivered.

"Oh I haven't came like that in a long time, now eat my pussy" she demanded as she turned to sit on my face. She grabbed my dick and licked off her juices. She grinded her pussy on my lips as I drove my tongue deep inside her. Her clit was hard and sensitive; she jumped every time I flicked it. She had a very womanly taste. Her juices flowed as she bucked harder against my tongue. I drove my tongue in and out as I tongue fucked her. I bit her clit hard and she immediately came squirting her juices all over my face. She was still giving me a slow hand job as she said "Oh by the way I squirt."

She gave my dick a watery kiss and turned around. Her nipples hard and long now went straight for my mouth as her pussy found my shaft again. She grinded on it some more than finally brought her pussy lips to the tip of my dick. With one fluid motion she rocked back and screamed with delight as her nails dug deep into my sides. Her pussy was tighter than I would have thought and she couldn't take all of my dick. She stopped three quarters of the way every time jumping when it hit her cervix. She bounced up and down hard moaning and crying in pleasure. I slammed upwards when she came down forcing my dick all the way inside her. She cried loud as she came squirting like a water hose. Her body shaking from the pain, so I kept doing it. She was frozen in place crying with pleasure as my dick broke through her cervix every thrust making her squirt more and more. Her nails were bending backwards as she dug them deeper and deeper into my arms. The bed was squishing from her liquids. She started going against my rhythm to plunge my dick deeper inside her. Her pain fading away as she let another strong orgasm rip through her body.

I was getting close, her pussy was getting tighter her moans were as loud as ever. I moaned and whispered my intentions of unloading in her pussy. She came hard at the thought of me cumming, and as her pussy slammed all the way down my urge to cum was released and she held herself down and twitched at every pump of my cock. She threw her head back as she came from my load. Her pussy got tight, almost too tight. I thought she was going to break it off. She fell back with my dick still inside her, creating a dam sealing my cum in her pussy.

"Fuck that was good" she said stroking the exposed part of my dick, almost as if milking it. My dick still twitching as it pumped more cum out. She left my dick inside her for a while as she stroked it and rubbed her pussy. Her hands went faster and she started moaning again, my dick still trapped in her pussy. Her hips rocked and with one last breath her orgasm ripped through her body causing her pussy so close forcing my dick out and sealing my cum in. Her sporadic hand movements on her clit kept her orgasm going as she pushed herself off the bed landing on her shoulders with her pussy in the air.

"I can't waste this good stuff" she said as her legs stopped twitching. She cupped her hand over her pussy and rolled to a squat. The cum poured out into her hand, she switched hands as they got full licking them clean. She turned to me and smiled. "Now you have to clean me up" she smiled. She straddled my face, "Go ahead and clean me up, it came out of your body so it has to be good." She forced her pussy onto my lips grinding them apart. The strong scent of sex turned me on and when I went to take a breath my cum fell out of her pussy and into my mouth. "There that's not so bad now lick me clean." The salty sweet taste made me pucker, her pussy lips separating my lips made my tongue go wild in her pussy. "Oh yeah baby eat your cum out of my pussy" Claire said as she moaned in delight. I licked every inch of her pussy; the taste of sex drove me wild. She clasped my head and pushed her pussy onto my head forcing it into the bed as she grinded her pussy on my face. Her orgasm almost killed me.

"Oh, good job babe. That's the best fuck of my life. Don't tell anyone or you will be sorry" she said as she dismounted me. My dick was throbbing hard again, which excited her. "Ready for more are you?" without me answering she straddled me again, this time squatting and facing the other direction. She bounced her but as she fucked my dick moaning. Her hand was playing with her clit as she screamed when her pussy blasted another stream out. She looked back at me with a smile. She turned around gave my dick another slobbery kiss and pushed me inside her but. She screamed in the pleasure as my cock filled her up again. She was pounding harder and harder now that we were doing anal. Her ass was tight it drove me over the edge quick. I started cumming hard as she was still riding me. "That's right baby. Fill me up again." Another orgasm swept over her and this time she had nothing to stop her squirting. It was like a broken pipe spraying everywhere. I pumped my last load into her as she twitched off of me. Her ass didn't leak any cum as she bent down to get her shirt. She untied me, and while leaning over I bit her nipple again. She jumped at the sensation and headed to the door, walking bow legged and limping. She turned and blew me a kiss and closed the door.

A few days went by and it never happened again, although she was not walking right. The girls were always trying to accidently get caught naked, or see me naked but I was smarter than that. I still was having the flash backs but nothing ever stuck. The boys were going to baseball camp so Lance invited me to go hunting with him and his brother.

"I don't have a rifle though" I said

"You don't need one, you don't have a license to hunt so you would just be tagging along" he said as he looked over his gear.

"Oh well than okay" I said half-heartedly. I was glad to get out of the house. Being stuck there because I had nowhere to go was getting boring. I packed some clothes into a back pack and threw it with Lances stuff. We packed it all into his camper and said good bye to the family. The girls were upset that I was going to be gone. They wouldn't be able to sneak into my shower at night anymore.

We headed for Lance's brother's house. It was on the other side of the city so we talked about life and if I was remembering anything else yet. The conversation seamed to drag on as we pulled up to a single wide trailer behind some tall grass. There was a motorcycle in the yard next to a pile of beer cans.

"Shut up woman!" someone screamed from inside the house. There was a loud crash as something was thrown. "Damn it woman, I'm leaving, you better not be here when I get back" his brother yelled as he walked out the door. A tall Asian lady followed him out. She was naked and cursing at him. She stormed off into the house when she saw us.

"Hello Mike, glad to see you and the misses are well" snickered Lance.

"Yeah, fuck off. She is just mad because Bambi is going to die. Stupid vegetarians" Mike said as he put his stuff in the bed of the truck and got in. Lance and I both laughed as we pulled away. The hunting grounds were a few hours away so the conversation dried up fast, mostly because Mike passed out in the back seat. We pulled onto a dirt road that wasn't well maintained. Mike's head bounced off the glass and yelled at Lance to drive better.

The air was thick when we got out. There were no sounds, the birds were not chirping and the wind wasn't whistling. An eerie feeling came over us. We shrugged it off when we heard the echo of rifle fire. I felt at home in the woods. Like I was meant to be there. We set up the trailer and made our camp ground complete with lawn chairs and beer coolers.

Dusk fell quickly so we headed out in search of game. I felt put of place without a rifle but they made me a little stick gun to compensate. The forest was thick with wild life, just not game. My nose was picking up every scent that was out there. My eyes could see almost as clear as it would be with the sun. I could hear the scurrying of mice off in the distance. Than fear set in. I smelled something close, something that reeked of dried blood.

"Hey guys, we should head back. I… I think there is something following us" I said as I slowly walked backwards.

"What did you see?" asked Mike.

"I didn't see it… I smelled it" I said as I searched for the source of the stench.

"Ha, you smelled it? That's a new one. Better not trust your sniffer around here. The smells of the forest blend together to cause fear" Mike played. Than a loud crunch came from behind us. We both jumped around to see a giant bear, blood dried on his coat, standing right behind us. The bear had patches of fur missing one eye hanging from the socket and foam falling from his lips.

"Rabies, the bear has rabies!" screamed Lance and both men shot it. Neither bullet affected the bear, just made it made.

"Fuck, RUN!" Mike shouted. We all ran in different directions and the bear gave chase, to me. I was running as fast as I could, gliding through the trees like it was natural. The bear was hot on my trail, full of rage it was determined to kill me. Then the worst thing, a cliff. I stopped on the edge, a good two hundred yards up. The bear was pacing along the edge of the tree line waiting for me to make a move. I was afraid, ever since I woke up I was never afraid until now. The bear roared and charged, fear was replaced with anger. _How dare this bear charge me, I didn't shoot it._ I puffed up and roared back at the bear. It stopped and stood up. I charged the bear, I don't know why but I did. My skin was on fire.

I woke up next to the edge. I was naked, and I could hear the guys calling my name. I rolled to look over the cliff, there was the bear, broken and mangled. I took a look at my body, small pink scratches covered my chest. _Did I really kill the bear? Is that all it did to me?_

"James!" cried Lance.

"Here!" I shouted back, my voice scratchy.

"Oh thank God. Are you okay?" he cried as he burst out of the tree line. "Why are you naked?"

"Yeah I'm okay, I had to trick the bear into thinking I was my clothes and he chased them over the edge" I said hoping he would understand. He peered over the edge and saw the bear, looked at me and smiled. "Well every time I find you your naked. At least this time you're not near death."

"That's true" I smiled. Mike came out of the tree line shortly after. I explained to him the same story and as he looked over the edge he shrugged it off.

"You fought the bear and the bear lost" he said to a random song in his head. We all laughed and made our way back to the camper. We thought it best not to tempt fate again so we packed up and left. Leaving the deer and the bears alone for a while.

A week later we were going to have a party, Jessika's eighteenth birthday. The house was full of teenage girls, all staring at me. _Why do they go crazy over me? What do I do that drives them wild?_ I thought as I stepped outside to get air. I sat next to the pool and enjoyed the sun, only to have the girls follow me out. Seven girls can change fast when they need to, all of them wearing the skimpiest swim suits the could find. They all jumped in the pool, which was cold because they all came up gasping for air. Than one by one all marched past me, making sure I saw their hard nipples and the outline of their pussies. If I could I would have done them all right there, but I wasn't planning on ruining the household. Yeah they were all eighteen now, but I still respected them. So I left the house and went for a walk.

It was a cool autumn day, the wind was gentle and the leaves were a nice auburn color. I walked across the road to the field where I spent most of my time. There was a small hill where I could sit in peace and let my mind go wild. The memories I would have ran through my mind slower here. The still didn't make sense but I could see them clearer. I had a lawn chair there facing the sunset. It also over looked much of the town. I would drift off into space just waiting for another memory.

I was nearly asleep when someone walked by me. I sprung awake to see who it was, but no one was there. _My mind playing tricks again_ I said as I sifted back into my seat. I could hear someone around me whispering. So I shot up and called out, no one answered. I stayed alert for a while but nothing happened. The sun was going down so I settled back in to watch it. Then the pain happened. My skin was in fire, my mind was racing with the memories of my past, all the people I have killed, the things I have done. That the moment that caused my black out, this one was vivid for the most part.

"James, we banish you from our clan. Leave now or you will die" said a tall man with a long beard. "You have chosen to lead your own pack, which is against our rule. If it wasn't for you saving our lives so many times we would kill you like the rest of your pack." He turned and I could see the heads of wolves hanging from spears. I didn't understand what this meant. I just knew that the heads were people I loved.

"Bash in his skull… that will kill his memories for a while" said a hag like woman.

"So be it" the bearded man said as he walked away. The pain like I had with the bear was back but couldn't move this time. The first blow threw me out of my chair and wide awake. The burning was gone and so was the sun. My heart raced as I walked back to the house. My body was in pain when I walked into the house.

"What's wrong" Martha asked. "You're all red and sweaty."

"Nothing, leave me alone. I'm going to get in the pool" I said as I pushed past her.

"You're crazy, that water has to be freezing. You're going to catch a cold" Claire said.

"Honey, leave him alone. He is a man, let him do what he wants" Lance said from the kitchen.

I opened my door to find the scent of female cum strong on my bed. I rolled my eyes and got changed into my trunks and walked outside. The teens had all gone home, most of them still not pleased. I stepped into the water; it had to be at least fifty degrees. The water felt good on my warm skin, steam was rolling off of the water line. I sat and cooled down, trying to figure out what was happening. I was part of a clan, which looked like it lived long ago. They banished me because I had my own pack. _This all doesn't make sense._

After a few minutes of cooling off Lance came out of the house. They had plans to take the boys to go see a movie and told me that it was just me and the girls, so make sure they didn't go anywhere. I chuckled as I agreed. _I give it five minutes before they are both in the freezing water with me._ I smirked as he walked back into the house and told the girls. I could see them in the window. Their faces lite up and they both shot a look at me.

The truck rolled down the street and the glass door rolled open. Both girls were in their bikinis and headed straight for the pool.

"Is it cold?" asked Martha.

"Why ask when you know you're going to get in anyways?" I said sarcastically. They both looked at each other, their long tan legs shaking from the cool wind. They both stepped into the pool and shrieked. They laughed and looked at me.

"How are you in there?" Jessika asked eying the steam rolling off my body.

"I am in here because I know you two won't come in" I said challengingly. They looked at each other and smirked. They both jumped in at the same time. I knew they would I just wanted to see how long it took, six minutes.

"OH GOD!" Martha screamed. Followed by Jessika screaming "SHIT!"

"Told you it was cold" I said as I sat up straighter. The girls made their way over to me one on either side.

"Wow, you're really warm" said Jessika as her hand rubbed my stomach. Martha agreed when she did the same. They were both feeling the outlines of my muscles, something they have yearned to do for the past few weeks. Their fingers gingerly touched my skin as if they thought it would cut them.

"Well time to go" I said as I went to get up both girls locked their legs around mine, trapping me in the pool. The both pushed their pussies against my legs and rocked them back and forth.

"We have talked about this for a long time" Martha said.

"We have, and we won't let you go till you here us out" said Jessika who was rocking faster than her sister. She let out a small moan when I moved my leg.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

Both girls started kissing my neck and moving their hands further down my torso till they met my shorts. They started rocking their hips harder against my thighs and both let out small moans as their hand went down my shorts finding my dick. They took turns stroking it till it was hard. Jessika was biting her lip as her neck flew back. Her quiet moans told me of her orgasm. Martha was close as well. She bit my neck and held onto my dick as she stiffened up while her orgasm happened. Martha looked at Jessika who moved away. Martha stood up and took off her clothes. Her C boobs bounced as she shook from the cold. Her pussy was covered in goose bumps because she shaved off her hair. She sat back down and straddled me. My hard dick was in between us. She grabbed it and stroked it as she kissed me. She raised herself up and gave a loud moan as I entered her. I sucked on her small dark nipples as her shaved pussy grinded on my pelvic bone. She was taking her time to cum, going slow and soft at first. Jessika was watching playing with herself under the water. This turned me on a lot so I grabbed Martha's arm and held them behind her as I thrusted my dick hard and deep into her pussy. She screamed in pleasure as an orgasm hit her hard. Her pussy clasped onto my dick I didn't stop so her orgasm kept going she kept bending further and further back till finally she sprung back up and off of me.

"Bastard" she managed to whimper out. Jessika took the opportunity to switch places. Her clothes were already off floating in the pool. She had boobs like her sister but she had a smaller frame. Her nipples were dark and long and she had a nice bush above her pussy.

"I just have to tell you something… I'm a virgin" she said as she straddled me. I picked her up and laid her on the edge of the pool.

"If you're a virgin I have to give you the proper treatment" I said as I ate her out. The chlorine in her pussy masked her taste for a while. She was writhing in pleasure as soon as I started her clit hard and long. It was sensitive like her mom's as well. Martha got out of the pool to watch, than she wanted to join. She sat on her sister's face as if they always do it. Jessika was moaning into her sister's pussy making Martha moan in pleasure. They both came at the same time their moans identical. I stood up and took aim at her cherry. She leaned up and watched.

"Wait!" said Martha. "Let us suck your dick first." Jessika looked at her sister in anger. I sat on the edge of the pool while they both got back in. Their nipple hard enough to cut glass. Martha took my dick all the way down she wasn't very good at it but it felt good. She tried to swirl her tongue but it was clumsy and distracting. Her sister took over, and was worse. She was a virgin so I didn't think she had ever done that before. It was a good turn on though. She was just sucking the head and using her hand to stroke my shaft.

"Okay that's good" I said as I but Jessika back on the edge of the pool. She wrapped her legs around me as I started to push my way inside her. Tears of pain and pleasure filled her face. She arched back as her orgasm rocked her body. She looked back and begged me for more. She wanted it rough. I grabbed her thighs and pulled her hips off the edge and nailed her pussy hard. She cried out in pain but I didn't stop. Blood was dripping into the pool as her pussy tore around my dick. Her cries were to full of pleasure for me to stop. She came harder and harder the faster I went. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I bounced her off my hips, breaking the seal on her cervix. She arched back again as the pain throbbed through her body. I turned her around so her stomach was on the edge and entered her doggy style. She couldn't move away, her legs were pinned between my body and the pool edge. She begged me to stop but I couldn't. Her sister was forcing her pussy in her face. She screamed as another orgasm ran wild through her body. I felt her pussy tear again and she screamed in pain, her sister laughing while playing with herself. I was close so I went harder. She begged me to stop as another orgasm rocked her body. I broke her cervix again and started to come.

"NO!" she screamed "I'm not on birth control don't cum in me!"

"Too Late" I said as I pumped her bloody pussy full of my sperm. She tried to crawl away but she was stuck. Her sister moaned and screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. I finished filling up Jessika and let her go. She rolled over and a mixture of blood and semen pooled out. She was still shaking and convulsing from her orgasms. She looked at me with pure hatred, than another orgasm hit her and she changed her look. She slid into the pool and jumped when her pussy hit the water. She walked over and gave me a long kiss.

"Thank you for not stopping. I really didn't want you to" she said with a smile. Then she looked at her sister who was smiling. "It's your turn Sis."

Martha jumped into the water and grabbed my bloody penis. "Can't have a dirty dick" she said with a wink. She cleaned up her sisters bloody cum mixed with mine in one motion. "Okay all clean."

I grabbed her up and slammed her on the ledge. Her pussy begging to be ate. Her taste was still fresh on her pussy. It wasn't the same as her mom but it was close. Her pussy begged to be fucked; she came every time I sucked on her clit. Her sister was out of the pool and straddled her facing the same way as me. Martha wrapped her arms around her sister's hips and dug her tongue deep into her pussy. She was scooping out all of my cum as I dug my tongue deep into her pussy. Her hot breaths made her sister cum again pushing more white stuff out of her hole. Martha came after her sister causing her sister to cum again.

I moved up her stomach to her nipples. They were pierced and hard as a rock. She begged me to fuck her like I did her sister. So I obliged. I forced my dick deep into her pussy making her cry out in pleasure. I pulled her over the edge as well and went hard and deep till she was screaming in pleasure. Her sister never moved so every hot breath of hers made her sister buck hard. Martha couldn't get enough she grabbed the edge of the pool and pulled herself into me so I could hit more solid. She screamed as I hit her cervix begging to do it again. A few more hits and she was convulsing in a big orgasm. Her pussy tightened as I slammed through her cervix sending her crying in pain. I flipped her over and started going again. She grabbed her legs and held them apart so I could go further into her pussy. She begged to bleed she wanted to have that feeling. I grabbed her hips and forced myself deep into her. She cried out as her orgasms rolled through her body. I felt her rip as I slammed her hard. She cried in pain as the blood dripped down. The harder I went the louder she screamed. She tore again as I got ready to cum. With a loud moan I pushed past her cervix and treated her like her sister.

"Oh yeah, fill me up Daddy" cried out. With every push of my dick she moaned in pleasure. "Yeah I love your cum in my pussy"

"I am not done yet" I said as she looked back confused. I took my dick out of her pussy and stuck it in her ass.

"NO! I have never done this!" she screamed as I plunged it deeper into her ass. She cried out in pain trying to get away, than the orgasm rolled through her and she begged for more. I fucked her ass hard she screamed in pleasurable pain as I torn her ass open. She begged me to cum but I wasn't close. I fucked her hard for a few more minutes until I was close I pulled out and brought Jessika's mouth over my dick. She squirmed to get away but it was too late. I blew my load down her throat as she gaged on it. It came out of her nose and she blew it everywhere. She finally swallowed most of it before I was finished.

"Fucker" she coughed as she whipped it off her face. I grabbed her by the waist and turned her around. "No, Wait I'm done!" she screamed as she bucked her pussy to my dick. I stuck my dick into her pussy and she moaned in pain. I pulled it out and rammed it into her ass as well. She cried in pleasure as an orgasm rolled down her body. She bucked as my dick throbbed in her ass. She turned to look at me, tears in her eyes as she said "Fuck me good." I slammed my dick into her ass as she screamed in pain. She slammed her ass back into my thrusts and moaned as she felt up her pussy. She rubbed her clit as I fucked her ass making her cum hard. Her ass got tight as she bucked and squirted just like her mom. She looked back with her eyes as she moved her hips into mine. I lost control I started to cum so I grabbed Martha's face, she was waiting for it. I drove my dick deep into her throat and she swallowed all of it better than her mom. Every throb of my dick made her moan. She swallowed every drop than sucked out the rest.

"Damn that was good" I said as I walked back into the house. The girls both teary eyes and bloody could barely move. Their bodies broken and in pain. They helped each other up and both limped into the house. The blood trail following them. They grabbed their towels and headed for their rooms. Crawling up the stairs. Their sobs filled the house as the pain grew more intense. _What did I just do? What has gotten into me?_ My mind was racing so I went up to ask them if they were okay.

"No ass, we're not. You tore our shit open" Jessika screamed.

"But you wanted me to. You told me to keep going" I said confused.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you have to actually do it" Martha yelled as she whipped a mix of bloody cum off herself. Jessika was sitting on the toilet pushing the cum out of her.

"And you didn't have to cum in me, I can't get pregnant I'm barely eighteen" Jessika cried as a stream of blood shot out of her open wounds.

"Well I'm sorry. You should have told me that before. Maybe next time you shouldn't be so willing to let me do it" I yelled back at her.

"Look we are not upset that you did exactly what we wanted you to do. Just upset that we let you tear us so bad. You have to understand that the urges we had towards you are so intense. Your smell just attracts us to you. We can't resist you no matter what we try to do" Martha explained.

"Yeah even now as I sit bloody and broken I still want to do it all over" Jessika chimed in. I smiled as they smiled back at me. The sound of the truck rumbled back up the street and I left the girls alone to fantasize some more. I ran down the stairs and into my room just as the front door opened. I threw on some shorts and walked back out of my room.

"Hey guys. How was the movie?" I asked as they walked up the stairs. I was trying to delay them from smelling the strong odor of bloody sex in the girls' room. The boys continued to bed but Lance and Claire stopped.

"It was good, I never really got into the whole vampire werewolf conflict so the sparkly vampire theme is just wrong" Lance said as he nudged his wife.

"It was a good love story, sure it could have had more romance" she paused and looked at my crotch. She smiled at me than the look of horror spread across her face. She looked out the window into the pool and saw the girls' bikinis floating in the pool right next to my shorts. She glared at me and stormed off dragging lance with her.

"Okay, have a good night than" I called after them as the door slammed shut. I quickly ran outside and collected the clothes. I noticed all the blood that was around the pool. I must have really tore them up. I swept some water over the blood and it slowly washed away. I brought the clothes inside and threw them in my clothes hamper. I sat quietly on my bed and listen to the house. The sound of Claire moaning loudly was muffled by the floor between us. I knew she was trying to make me jealous, because I made her feel the same way. I laughed and decided to bring the girls their clothes.

I cracked open the door and saw them still nursing their wounds. Both were on the floor leaning back with their legs apart facing each other. Martha wasn't bleeding anymore but Jessika still had a tiny bit still trickling out with my cum. I must have come more than I thought. I opened the door the rest of the way and snuck in.

"Oh hey, thanks for bringing our clothes up" Martha said as I walked in. "We would have gotten them ourselves but our legs don't work right yet."

I smiled "Your welcome… for both things."

"So want to do it again?" Jessika asked rocking her hips in my direction. Martha looked up begged me with her eyes to say yes.

"No, sorry. Not tonight. Maybe after you heal up we can" I joked. There was a loud crash down stairs that made everyone jump. The girls cried in pain when they moved. I ran downstairs to find the trash can knocked over. I must have hit it when I ran by. Lance was coming down the stairs with a baseball bat and I saw Claire go into the girls' room.

"The hell happened?" Lance asked.

"I don't know. I must have knocked into the trashcan before I went to bed. I'm sorry" I said as I picked it up. I turned to see Claire walking down the stairs glaring at me. Lance shrugged his shoulders and turn back to his room.

"You coming back to bed soon dear?" asked Lance as he passed her.

"Yeah soon, just have to do a few things" she replied not taking her eyes off me. The door to their bedroom closed as Claire approached me. "So, have fun tonight did you?"

"Yes… we did…" I hesitantly replied. I could see the anger in her eyes. The lust she had for me was burning in her eyes. She wasn't angry that her daughters and I had fun, she was mad because she didn't get the same treatment.

"Where was that performance before?" she hissed. I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea what changed in me today. I just didn't feel like a robot as much after… the flash back" I remembered.

"What do you remember now?" Claire asked as she looked for her daughters' claw marks.

"I remember that I am a bad person, I have killed people before. I took what I wanted from whomever and ran wild through the land. I am a monster" I said backing away from Claire.

"That's good James now unleash your monster in me" she said as she reached for my penis. She pulled it away quickly. "You feel like you're on fire. Are you okay?"

I tried to answer but I couldn't, the pain of my skin burning was too intense. Claire screamed as my body started expanding, my skin melting into fur. My fingers turned into claws and my face stretched into a snout. My body ached as I stood up. I looked at my reflection in the window. I was a seven foot tall biped wolf with black fur all over. The tattoo on my chest was now red and clearly visible. Claire's screams brought everyone to the stairs. Lance had a gun this time. I looked up and saw the horror on the girls' faces as they clutch each other's naked bodies. The twins calling for their mother to run. Lance took aim at me, I raised my arms to tell him not to shoot but it was too late.

The bullet ripped into my shoulder like a red hot coal. I only felt pain for a second before the wound healed up. A second and third bullet tore into my chest. I gave a loud growl as the last bullet hit my other shoulder. My blood was boiling, I couldn't hold back. Suddenly I remembered what had happened.

I was leading a pack to try and take down the corrupt clan leader but it failed. We had a traitor among us who gave us away. They killed my pack, my family of wolves, and banned me from the clan. They bashed in my skull so I would forget everything and just roam the earth till something killed me. My body would heal faster than a normal were wolf so I woke up, in the dessert near death. The pain and anger I had built up for ages turned me against myself. I remembered the bear as well. I didn't trick him I sliced him open and killed him like the beast I am. Another shot rang off and I lost control.

I jumped to the second story and landed on Lance, caving in his chest. The boys tried to run but my claws dug deep into their backs. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. All the hate I had took control as my attention turned to the girls who had fallen down the stairs when they tried to run. I jumped down and landed above them. Their naked bodies still broken from our earlier adventure. Martha kicked my leg as I stood over her. I kicked her hard in the chest and she flopped into the kitchen island, blood pooled around her.

"Why are you doing this?!" Screamed Jessika who was in her mom's arms crying. I looked at her, quivering and helpless. I felt sorry for her. All this time she was just a lamb waiting for the wolf to kill her. Her and her mom stood up and looked me dead in my eyes. I flashed back to the man with the beard and my rage was back. I jumped onto them and took their lives. Their blood tasted of fear, my body remembered this taste. My eyes remembered all the wars I had fought and won. The memories all made sense now. I knew what I was, and I knew a little about whom.

James, leader of the Lunaris pack, all murdered by a traitor. My revenge would be sweet if I could ever remember anything before the bearded man.

The van stopped suddenly and I woke up. My blood boiling.

"Are you okay son?" asked Father.

"No, I need to run" I said as I bolted out of the van. Stripping down and changing in the same motion. I ran for a long time before I came back.

"Are you okay dear?" mother asked as she gave me a sandwich.

"Yes Ma'am, I was just dreaming about when I woke up from my slumber. About that poor family I murdered in a fit of rage" I said as I took a bite of the sandwich.

"Son, our past makes our future. You have a very troubled past, you have done things that have caused you great pain. You need to remember to use them to your advantage, build up your strengths from them" Father said as he gave me my clothes. "You have been punished for something you cannot remember, have grave or how courageous it may have been. Don't let the things you can remember interfere with your life now. Use them as reminders so you don't make the same mistakes."

"Thanks Father, I needed that" I said just as a state patrol officer pulled up behind us.

"Good morning Sir, what can I trouble you for?" asked father distracting him as I got dressed.

"I just saw your van off to the side of the road for a long time. Thought maybe you needed help" said the cop looking into the van. "Moving are you?"

"Yes sir, we got tired of the city life so we decided to move down here" Father said it a calm voice.

"Oh okay, why have you pulled off to the side of the road?" the cop insisted.

"I am sorry Sir, that's my fault, I was hungry" Mother spoke up as she ate her sandwich.

"Well I'm going to have to ask you guys to move along now okay? It's dangerous along the side of the highway. Lots of incidents with bears around these parts" the cop said as he checked out the tree line. We all nodded and the cop went on his way.

_Ha bears, like they would mess with us. Unless it's not really bears…_ My mind was running again as we took off down the road. "Few more hours and we will be there" Father announced. Seth twitched in his sleep and kicked my foot. I smirked at his whiny little expression. I looked out the window as the trees began to thin and the rocks turned into sand. I was back in the desert. Years after I had sworn I wouldn't leave. At least it wasn't the same dessert. The sun peeked up from above the mountains and I saw our new city. It was a small Arizona city tucked away in a valley guarded from the big city lights. It was a new start and one I wasn't going to let Seth destroy again. Father knew his son had messed up before, and Father knew it was time for his son to learn. One day he will thank me for what will come to him. If I ever get the chance to that is. I thought as we pulled in front of our new house. Today a new chapter in my life started, I just didn't realize it yet.


End file.
